


💍❔🧐

by katychan666



Series: Texting Series [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Texting, emojis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: With the help of his friends Alec finally plucks up the courage and proposes to Magnus





	💍❔🧐

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the lack of simon 😭😭😭😭😭

Alec had quite a lot on his mind and he needed an opinion. His plan was to, well… propose! There had been so much talk with Asmodeus and his mother always bringing it up, asking when Magnus or Alec would pop the question and to be honest, Alec was preparing to do so. He had bought a ring a while back and tried to propose a couple of times already, but it somehow always didn’t work out. It was like it was cursed; once he organised special and romantic dinner at their favourite restaurant, but then Alec got called on an emergency mission. The other, Alec planned to take Magnus down to the Central Park and create this whole romantic mood, but then Magnus got hold back at the Seelie Court and again Alec’s plans failed.

 

Alec was beginning to think that it was all cursed. Maybe… he didn’t know. But he somehow lost the courage to pop up the question and was feeling sorry for himself. Currently he was at the loft and was just hanging out while Magnus was out with his friends, Catarina and Ragnor. Alec hadn’t told anyone about his plans yet, because he wanted it to be a surprise, but now he was longing to talk to someone. So, he created a group chat and invited in Theodore and Simon, because he needed some serious opinion. Both of them were guys in relationships, so they could probably help him. He didn’t want to get his family involved, because they would blurt everything out to their mother and Alec wanted it to be a surprise.

 

So, the name of the group chat was _Proposal 101_ 💍. Alec was smiling as he pulled out the ring he had gotten for Magnus and he happily sighed. Oh, how he wished to see it on Magnus’ finger. It was perfect. Alec had something engraved into it: _Aku Cinta Kamu._ Ah, yes… Alec was a sappy and romantic soul. He couldn’t help it and he then snapped back to reality as he decided to finally ask his two friends for an opinion.

 

 **Alec:** _Simon, Theo, I need you!_

 **Underhill:** _Boss, reporting for business. How can I help?_ 👀

 **Simon:** 🧛‍♂️ _here to help as well. How can I be of service?_

 **Alec:** _Okay, first both of you must promise me what I’m about to tell you is supposed to oy stay between us three for now, okay? Don’t tell anyone, yes?_ 🤫

 **Simon:** 👀👀👀👀👀

 **Underhill:** _You’ve got my word_  🤐🤐🤐🤐

 **Alec:** _Simon?_

 **Simon:** _Yes, yes, I promise. Now tell us, tell us!!! Must be something important!!!_ 👀👀

 **Alec:** _Yes, it is very important!_

 **Underhill:** _Do tell, do tell! Don’t keep us in suspense for too long!_ 😱😱😱😱

 **Simon:** _Yes. We. Must. Know!_

 

Alec was breathing a bit harder and his fingers were fidgeting all of the sudden as he took in a deep breath. Okay, so… there goes nothing? But he did allow himself a few moments to collect himself enough before he would let the other two know. Alec pressed his lips together and then smiled as he was looking at the ring and then happily sighed and leaned back in the couch as he unlocked his phone again and saw that Underhill and Simon were still bombarding the group chat with texts since Alec suddenly stopped replying.

 

 **Underhill:** _Is everything okay?_

 **Alec:** _Yes, yes, of course._

 **Alec:** _Okay. So you know how everyone keeps bringing mine and Magnus’ wedding up? Asmodeus and my mom especially?_

 **Underhill:** _Yesssss! Of course. I agree with them you should pop the question up soon!_ 💕 💞 💓 💗 💖

 **Simon:** _Omg, Alec you didn’t?!_

 **Simon:** _You did????????_ 😱😱😱😱😱😱

 **Underhill:** _!!!!!!!!_

 **Underhill:** _Wait, what??? Alec??????_

 **Simon:** _DID YOU ASK MAGNUS TO MARRY YOU ALREADY???_

 **Underhill:** _Why haven’t you told me yet???_ 😭😭😭😭 _Aren’t we friends?_ 😭😭😭😭

 **Simon:** _Omg, Alec congrats!!_

 

Alec’s head was spinning as the two kept going back and forth and he was laughing softly and he then shook his head and decided to finally write back and then he took in a deep breath. Truth be told, he didn’t know if he would be able to do it… pop the question. His heart was beating too fast as it was and he didn’t want to die. His breath shook and he then pressed his lips together.

 

 **Alec:** _I didn’t ask him yet, but…_

 **Underhill:** _BUT????????_ 👀👀👀👀👀👀👀

 **Alec:** _Well. I tried, but then something got in a way twice and then… I somehow gave up. I mean. When I tried again, I was too scared. I mean… my heart can’t handle this, because just… it’s about to burst and well… I can’t. I mean Magnus will probably say yes, but I’m still nervous af and I just… I’m a mess_ 😭😭😭

 **Simon:** _You’re adorable_ 😂😂😂😂

 **Alec:** _Wtf, man?_ 🤨

 **Alec:** _I’m glad my pain amuses you._ 😭😭😭😭

 **Simon:** _You know I didn’t mean it like this_ 🙄

 **Alec:** _I know_ 🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗

 **Underhill:** _So, you want our help?_ 💪💪💪💪

 **Alec:** _Yes! Because I wanna ask him more than anything! Ugh!_

 **Underhill:** _Wait, so that means you’ve gotten him a ring already??_ 👀👀👀👀

 **Alec:** _Yeah…_

 **Simon:** _Show us_ 😏😏😏😏😏

 

Alec took in a deep breath, but then snapped a quick photo of it and sent it to the other two.

 

 **Underhill:** _Wow!_ 💍✨

 **Simon:** _That looks super fancy. You’ve outdid yourself, Lightwood_

**Alec: 😎😎😎😎😎😎😎😎😎😎**

**Simon:** _What are you planning on doing now?_

 **Alec:** _Well I was kinda hoping you would tell me how to approach this matter…._

 **Underhill:** _How??? Neither of us are engaged_

 **Alec:** _Oh right!_ 🤦‍♂️🤦‍♂️🤦‍♂️🤦‍♂️🤦‍♂️

 **Simon:** _But we’ll help, right Theo?_

 **Underhill:** _Yes!!!!!_

 **Simon:** _You know Magnus will say yes! So… just pluck up the courage and tell him how much you love him. Maybe tell him how much your life has changed after he came along’_

 **Underhill:** _Don’t forget to include to tell him what you love the most about him._

 **Simon:** _And that you wanna spend the rest of your life with him_

 **Underhill:** _And that he makes you a better person_

 **Simon:** _And that you would die for him_

 **Underhill:** _Good one, Lewis_

 **Simon:** _Ikr?_ **😎😎😎😎**

 **Alec:** _All of that? I can’t even breathe when I think about proposing?_ 😭😭😭😭

 **Alec:** _I’m such a loser_ 😭😭😭😭

 **Alec:** _Magnus deserves better_ **😭😭😭😭😭😭😭**

**Alec: 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭**

**Simon:** _Alec, get a hold of yourself! You’re pretty amazing_ 😉😉😉😉

**Underhill: 💪💪💪💪💪💪💪**

**Alec:** _Thank you guys, you two are the best_ **😭😭😭😭😭**

 

Alec was emotional; his friends were so supportive and he couldn’t have done it without them. But still… asking Magnus in person was too much and he then pressed his lips together. How about over text? Hmm? Alec gripped his phone and then held in his breath. Well, it wasn’t romantic, but it would be easier and-

 

 **Alec:** _Would Magnus be angry if I proposed over a text?_

 **Simon:** 😂😂😂😂😂😂

 **Underhill:** _Well, it isn’t the most romantic way, boss…._

 **Alec:** _I know, but that’s the only way I can propose without dying_ **😭😭😭**

 **Simon:** _Then start over text and then do it properly in person_ 💕 💞 💓 💗 💖

 **Alec:** _I should?_

 **Underhill:** _Yessssssssss!!!!!!_

 **Alec:** _I kinda wanna do it now. I’m feeling brave_ 👀👀👀👀👀

 **Simon:** _Yes!!!! Do it. Alec! Be bold._

 **Underhill:** _Good luck, boss! Tell us how it goes._

 

Simon and Underhill kept spamming Alec’s texts with support and Alec finally felt brave enough. Alec felt all giddy inside and he couldn’t keep it inside anymore. Okay, he was doing this! For real. He loved Magnus so much and he couldn’t handle it anymore. He took in a deep breath and found Magnus’ name among his texts and then his heart started beating fast as he wrote a text. It was short, just three emojis.

 

 **Alec:** 💍❔🧐

 

Alec then quickly returned back to Theo and Simon, his heart ready to jump out of his chest.

 

 **Alec:** _I did it. Omg, I actually asked. Okay, calm down. I need to… I’m dying!!!!!!_

 **Underhill:** _I’m so proud of you!!!!!_

 **Simon:** 🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗🤗

 

Magnus didn’t take too long to reply and Alec placed a hand on top of his mouth.

 

 **Magnus:** _????_

**Alec: 💒💐🍾**

**Magnus:** _Alexander, darling, are you feeling okay? Drunk again?_

 **Alec:** _No...._

 **Magnus:** _Then what’s all these emojis?_

 **Magnus:** _Alexander??? Is it what I think… ALEXANDER????_

 **Magnus:** _ARE YOU PROPOSING OVER A TEXT??????_

 **Alec:** _I… yes?_

 

Magnus sounded mad and he wasn’t replying back anymore. Alec dropped his phone even though Simon and Underhill kept texting him and he was nervously pacing around the apartment. He was nervous, he fucked up, didn’t he? He shouldn’t have done it over a text. It wasn’t romantic and Magnus was probably pissed off at him! Alec was nervous, gripping the engagement ring in his hand and was nervously chewing on his lower lip, breathing hard and uneven, Magnus was now upset and would never speak to him again, because he was an idiot and…

 

There was a pop in the right corner and Magnus suddenly portalled himself back home. Magnus was having a lovely day out with his friends when he suddenly got this weird text from his boyfriend that  made no sense, but it soon started making sense, because all of the things were related to a wedding and when he realised Alec was proposing, he was shocked. Not so much because he was doing it over text, but because… Alec was _proposing_ and Magnus was emotional, so he quickly decided to go home and see what was up.

 

“Alexander, what is the meaning of all of this?” asked Magnus, a bit weirded out and he went closer to Alec, who was now at the other side of the room, his heart beating fast as he didn’t know what to do or say. But then he remembered what his friends had told him; he was a Lightwood! Lightwoods were fierce and brave, he got this!

 

“I-I’m so sorry… I mean for… over the text...” said Alec and was stuttering. Great, so much about being a fierce Lightwood!

 

“Yeah, what was that all about?” asked Magnus and went a bit closer, not daring to ask the exact question as his heart was beating fast and uneven. He had never been proposed to so now he was… Magnus was just speechless. But Alec still wasn’t saying anything about proposing. So did he change his mind? That would kind of hurt, actually.

 

“I just,” said Alec and took in a deep breath. “I, um… well. I wanted to do this before, but we, um, always seem to get interrupted. I, um, bought a ring and,” he said, Magnus’ eyes welling up. _Alexander had bought him a ring!_ “But then there was that mission and the Seelie Court and well,” said Alec. “Then I somehow lost courage and didn’t… um, didn’t, couldn’t in person, because I was too nervous and even now… I feel like I can’t breathe, because I just love you so much and,” he started, Magnus interrupting him.

 

“Alexander, you’re adorable,” he whispered, tears visible in his eyes and Alec made a step back.

 

“Don’t, um, don’t interrupt me, please. Yes, thank you,” said Alec, Magnus chuckling and he shook his head. Tears fell and he sniffled; what a giant dork. “I just need to tell you this, because… I’ve been meaning. I mean, I did it over text because that was the only way I could do it without dying and you don’t want me to die. I don’t want to die without marrying you either, so I over… the text, well,” he said, still rambling and Magnus was laughing through his tears, holding Alexander’s trembling hands. “Um, so… I, um… okay, Fuck, I got this, damn it!” said Alec to himself.

 

“Breathe,” said Magnus, wiping his tears away and Alec’s eyes widened.

 

“D-don’t cry,” said Alec, but heck… he was on the verge of tears as well. “I don’t have any fancy dinner or flowers or anything today, but if you will...” he said and then took in a deep breath. “You’re the better half of me, you make me feel complete and you’ve changed me for the best. You’re amazing and there’s not enough words to describe just how much I love you and if you want… I would love to spend the rest of my life with you and,” he said and then slowly got down onto one knee. _Finally._ “W-will y-you marry me, Magnus?” asked Alec and Magnus closed his eyes, placed his hand over his mouth to stop himself from sobbing and he nodded.

 

Magnus wanted to tell Alexander that he felt the same, how much he loved him… all of that, but he was too choked up to speak up, so he just nodded. The proposal was perfect, nothing fancy was needed and he sobbed happily when he saw the ring Alexander got him. _Aku Cinta Kamu,_ it said on the inside and he sniffled. “Yes, yes of course I will marry you,” said Magnus and Alec let out a sound that wasn’t human as he slipped the ring onto Magnus’ finger and got onto his legs, admiring how it looked on Magnus’ finger. Beautiful.

 

“Aku Cinta Kamu, Alexander,” whispered Magnus and then pulled Alec in for a deep and long kiss. Alec was mentally screaming as he kissed him back.

 

_He did it._

 

_He proposed._

 

_He and Magnus were getting married!_

 

_He was a fierce and amazing Lightwood after all!_

 

_by the angel, he loved Magnus so much._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading :)  
> If you liked it leave a comment 💗💗💗


End file.
